Eternity with You
by crystal97
Summary: Lovina was your high school outcast, but that changed when a group of mysterious gorgeous boys enroll in her school. Strange things begin to happen. dreams of a kingdom of darkness and a witness of forbidden love invade her mind. She can't keep her eyes away from Antonio, the leader of the boys, but when she begins to be attacked why is he always at her rescue? Vampire au. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: New Spamano story idea! Vampire AU!

Name: My Eternity With You

Pairing(s): Vamp!Spainxfem!Romano, Vamp!Prussiaxfem!Canada, Vamp!GermanyxFem!Italy, Vamp!USxfem!Uk

Summary: Lovina was your typical high school outcast. One day, a strange group of extremely handsome teens arrive at her school and strange dreams begin to plague her of a kingdom of darkness and a witness of a forbidden love. She begins to experience strange events. Strange stares that soon lead to people attacking her. Antonio, the leader of the boys and the others always at her rescue. What do they want with her and why does Antonio look at her with such longing and desire to protect her? Vampire AU Spamano

NOTE/WARNING: THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT STORY! It's my own plot! There is lemons in further chapters, foul language, and violence

Rated: M for the above reasons

The Strangers

An alarm clock rang loudly in a small room of a two floor house. A girl with brunette hair past her shoulders popped her head from under the covers groaning in protest. Her name was Lovina Romana Vargas, 16 years old in her junior year of high school. If there's anything she hated more than being woken up, it was school. She sighed heavily, crawling out of bed to shower before placing on a light pink dress to her thighs that overflowed at the skirt with a marine blue cardigan. She looked brushed her hair neatly, placed a pink headband, and wiped her eyes. She stared at her reflection; a pair of big hazel eyes staring back at her.

She thought she looked good, but of course, everyone else thought her foul personality contradicted any beauty she possessed. She ran down the steps finding her twin sister eating hurriedly. Her sister had more of light brown hair in a messy pony tail and big honey brown eyes. Unlike Lovina, everyone adored her twin, Feliciana Italy Vargas. She was settled right comfortably in the cool kid category even when she sat with Lovina and her friends. "Feli, eat slower. You'll choke silly", Lovina laughed, but Feliciana only giggled and finished. "I'm sorry

, sorella", she smiled brightly.

"It's alright, but anyways we have to go. I rather not have breakfast. Where's nono?" Lovina asked. "Oh...You know...work?" Feliciana laughed and pulled Lovina to the door. They drove to school in Lovina's car, and headed inside the building with a sigh. Feliciana had disappeared as usual surrounded by the crowd. And Lovina as usual got pushed by the crowd until she fell on her bottom. She growled irritated and stood wiping her dress, and stomping off to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, today was Halloween, and surely they would all try scaring her, failing miserably.

She noticed her two best friends having light chat with each other. "Hey guys! Madds! Alice!" Lovina waved jogging to them. The first of two blondes had wavy hair and purple eyes behind thin circular glasses. Her name was Madeline Williams; a shy Canadian girl. On the other hand, Alice Kirkland an emerald eyed British teen with rimless red glasses was the meanest and most strict girl ever especially with being President of the Student Council. "Good morning, Lovi", Madeline smiled. "Good morning, Madds...Alice", Lovina nodded to them.

"Good morning, the usual?" Alice asked apologetically. Lovina nodded dejectedly. "I see...today is Halloween and I know you quite dislike it. I'll make sure to keep the student council patrolling the halls more today for your sanity", Alice smirked. Lovina gave a sigh in relief wrapping her arms around the Brit. "You do love me", Lovina smiled half mocking. Alice slapped her arm half heartedly. Madeline giggle at their display. "You two want to have a good day today, huh?" Madeline chuckled as they walked towards the cafeteria for breakfast. "I'm trying to flip my bad luck. I mean it's always worse on Halloween than any other day. The bastards in this school go as far as egging our house. Wait...not even! They make sure all the eggs go through my window when they break it because everyone cares about, Feli!" Lovina grumbled.

They sat down conversing a bit more before the doors were slammed open making everyone freeze to look. In came the most gorgeous teens ever. The first was the most handsome. He had emerald eyes, a mop of chocolate brown curls, and a gorgeous smile. The second one to his left was an albino from the looks if it. He had silvery white hair and deep ruby red eyes. The third to his right was a teen with dirty blonde hair and cerulean eyes behind a pair of rimless glasses. The final of the group was another teen of blond hair only his was ash blonde and his blue eyes were the color of ice. The peculiar thing is all of them had unusually pale skin.

Lovina couldn't stop staring at the emerald eyed boy. He seem oddly familiar yet unknown. The more she went over it in her head the more it hurt. The teen suddenly locked eyes with her. Lovina felt embarrassed, but she suddenly flinched when the boy's eyes widened when he saw her. Lovina looked away quickly. She looked up seeing both Madeline and Alice stare at them intensely. Lovina felt so out of it at the moment. Like if the world just froze at their presence. "G-Guys?" Lovina stuttered.

Alice quickly averted her gaze to Lovina as did Madeline. "Yes Lovi?" Madeline asked trying to act natural. "I don't feel good", Lovina told them. "It's only natural", Alice said suddenly. "What?" Lovina asked surprised. "S-She meant ut as...um...this day is making you nervous", Madeline explained nervously. "You guys are being strange", Lovina said concerned. "Sorry, it must be today that is getting us a bit worried as yourself", Alice said recovering to her normal serious expression. "I guess you're right. Well it's time for class. So i'll see you later", Lovina waved.

"Bye Lovi", both the blondes said in unison. Lovina still felt strange. As she walked down the halls, everyone seemed to be giving her strange looks. They weren't the usual hate or amused ones, but after a few seconds the stares seized. She walked faster almost reaching her classroom when she noticed the Barbies up ahead. The Barbies were the most popular girls in school. Those who thought were so pretty and that it was an honor to be in their presence. They walked up to Lovina surrounding her. "Hey loser! You felt like looking cute today? Aww look guys, she's finally tired of being without a boyfriend", Bella, their leader, cooed mockingly.

She had short blonde hair past her shoulders and emerald eyes, and she wore a tight pink dress with pink pumps. Lovina glared pushing her aside. "Shut up, slut. I'm going to be late for class", she hissed. Bella gave an indignant gasp and snapped her fingers. The other two girls of black hair slapped Lovina's things out of her hands. Lovina glared, and just as she was going to turn to talk back to those witches, she was tripped. Lovina gave a yelp as she fell back. She closed her eyes tightly expecting a harsh welcome from her best buddy, the floor, but it never came.

She looked up, and was faced with the the handsome emerald eyed teen from the morning. He had managed to catch her from falling. He was gazing intently at her as if looking for something in her eyes. He helped her to fully stand as she wiped her dress down. "Um, thank you fir catching me. We haven't met before. My name is Lovina Romana Vargas", Lovina lightly smiled trying not to blush at having been saved by such a hot guy. The teen's eyes shined as she said her name and he shot a beautiful white smile. Lovina's heart skipped a beat as she tried to sustain a blush. He took her hand gently. "I'm Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", he presented planting a light kiss at her hand.

Lovina nodded, and the albino suddenly tapped her. "I believe these are yours", he grinned passing them to her. "Uh, thanks uh..." She began to say, but the albino chuckled. "Gilbert. Gilbert Beildsmitch", he chuckled. "Yes, thank you, Gilbert. Well thanks again both of you", she said walking to class. Antonio turned to the Barbies who looked at them in shock for helping Lovina. Bella smiled charmingly, but Antonio only ignored her as he walked inti the class he knew Lovina had just walked into.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina felt so uneasy because the stares returned, but these were stranger. They looked as those of desire. Her usually empty table was crowded by a few boys. "Hey, Lovina mind if we join you", one if them said licking their lips. Lovina cringed in disgust. "Scram, bastards. I rather not have your company", she hissed. One of them sat wrapping a hand around her waist. "Come on, no one likes being alone", he whispered in her ear. "Let go. Your jokes are tasteless", Lovina said trying to pry him off, but his grip was tight. Fear consumed her. It didn't seem like they were joking this time. The teen pulled her too close for comfort his other hand reaching to give her leg a squeeze. "Bastard, I told you to let go!" Lovina yelled.

"Hey, didn't you hear her the first time? I'd be glad if you left the young miss alone", the teen with dirty blonde hair from Antonio's group called out cooly, but if looks could kill all of them would be dead from the dangerous aura his eyes were giving. The boys scrambled up and took leave as the teen sat next to her. "You alright?" The teen smiled. "Yes, thanks. Lovina", she said stretching out her hand. "Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me The Hero", he joked around. Lovina laughed lightly. She heard shuffling of chairs next to her to see Antonio, Gilbert, and the other blonde teen sit down.

"Hey, Lovi!" Antonio beamed. Lovina looked at him. "Already taking liberties to call me that?" Lovina asked. "Well you're cute so I couldn't help it", Antonio chuckled. Lovina blushed furiously. "Bastard..." She mumbled thinking he was teasing her. "Oi, Alfred, saw you get acquainted yourself with princess dearest", Gilbert chuckled. Alfred laughed loudly, "yeah. You know, just some punks trying to be smartasses", he grinned. "Who are you calling princess, potato?" Lovina yelled. "Calm down, I was trying to make you act less awkward than you're being. Kesesese. By the way this is mein bruder Ludwig", Gilbert laughed just as loudly before pointing towards the remaining blonde.

Ludwig nodded to her. Lovina nodded, and began to jot down notes as the lesson began. She still felt the tension in the room. She discreetly looked up, and noticed that everyone was staring at her table. The girls were obviously glaring at her in jealousy and the boys were glaring deeply at the boys in her table. The teacher never even noticed as he kept writing on the board. Lovina always whistled in anxiety a tune she never knew where she got it from. Antonio and the others looked at her shocked. The stares completely seized, and the tension dissolved completely. "W-What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Lovina frowned.

"It's just that tune was so awesome", Gilbert suddenly grinned. "It was great, Lovina", Antonio complimented her. Lovina was confused, but just went back to writing her notes. Lovina's whole day consisted of Lovina being in almost all her classes with them. Days turned into weeks and slowly Lovina was too easily getting along with them , but even so she was doubtful. Lovina couldn't help, but feel that there was something more that was strange about them, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

After school, she was more shocked than anything. Her sister had run into the arms of Ludwig excitedly. "Luddy!" She yelled hugging him tightly. "Feli-" Lovina began to say, but Gilbert then hugged Madeline. "Birdie!" Gilbert said squeezing Madeline. "Madds?" Lovina said, but it shocked her more when Alfred beamed like an excited puppy towards Alice.

"Alright! What's going on here?!" Lovina yelled shocked. They all turned to her as Antonio looked at them in disapproval. "Well, sorella, you know how I told you my boyfriend was on a study abroad program? Well so was Alice's and Madeline's boyfriends", Feliciana smiled brightly. "So none of you, but Feli told me about this? All this time the only single one has been me", Lovina pointed accusingly, a hand at her hip. "Oh, I'm done for the day. I don't want explanations. Don't bother", Lovina sighed as Lovina walked down the hall headed for her car.

"Idiots", Alice hissed hitting Alfred on the back of the head and glaring at the others. "Ow, so mean, Alice", Alfred pouted. "You couldn't wait to completely take over her privacy, and inform her of our relationships", Alice scolded grabbing at her temple.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina stopped her car at the usual book store she stopped by. She got off and got inside deciding to read The Fault In Our Stars by John Green since Feliciana had bothered her so much about reading it. She paid and just as she got outside she noticed the same group of boys from her first period surrounding her car. "Can you get off my car. Don't want you scratching it", Lovina glared. The boy who had touched her, grabbed her arm saying, "why don't you come with us for some fun", he chuckled. "I don't think so!" Lovina yelled almost pulling away until she felt a knife lightly tap her back.

"Oh, i think you don't mind at all", he smirked as the others laughed. They walked as they led her into the woods. 'Why always the woods? I feel like I'm in one of those crappy murder movies. Fuck!' Lovina thought panicking. Once the guy seemed satisfied with the distance he threw the knife to one of the guys that came with him and slammed Lovina onto one of the trees. "He might have found you, but we'll make sure that you're never his first", he hissed with a grin. "Who's?! And what do you mean his first?!" Lovina growled thrashing under the rock heavy grip. The guy only chuckled lowly, and answered her question by placing his lips on her neck.

Lovina gasped in horror and because of the intrusion. She kicked up hitting her captor right in his jewels. She ran, but was caught up by the guy's friends who held her arms. The guy recovered and slapped her various times earning tears and pained yells from Lovina. He forced her on the floor. She gave up on fighting. She looked to the side tears pouring like waterfalls, but she was quiet. "Good girl, you'll enjoy this very much", he chuckled lightly getting his knife and ripping down her dress slowly as he sucked on her neck roughly. Lovina whimpered trying to avoid from crying loudly. He sniffed her down like an animal and ripped through her bra.

He slowly crept to take it off, but he was suddenly thrown back with such great force against a tree. Lovina crawled back until her back hit a tree as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She felt her head spin, and she felt her heart pumping wildly in fear. The only thing she recalled was a guy with chocolate curls beating up the whole gang of idiots. She saw them literally being levitated and a purple light surrounded them before something black slithered out of each of them. Lovina felt herself falling unconscious each moment. Her savior reached her, and picked her bridal style. The last thing she saw was a pair of emerald colored eyes staring at her worriedly before she blacked out.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina wandered endlessly down a dark forest. Where she was going or where she was, she didn't know. She reached a clearing confused. She hid behind a tree as she heard footsteps from the right. A girl walked in. Her skin pale, wearing the most beautiful clothing. She was covered by a white cloak that she pushed back the hood from. Lovina could not see her face, but saw that her brown hair reached her hips in beautiful waves. Her top left her midriff exposed and had a gold piece with a ruby in it. Her skirt reached her thighs from the front and was long from the back. She had a crown with many golden loops and a bird.

She had gold bracelets and and other gold jewelry that made her seem like a goddess. Her flats were the only ones that were black. The girl looked around and held her long scepter with a big crystal ball in red with both hands anxiously. She must of been royalty, a princess. Lovina looked to see a young teen walk in dressed all in black, but his skin just as pale. His hair was brown as well. And he had a golden crown on his head. He must of been a prince from the looks of it. The girl smiled running into his arms. "You came", she said, but her voice sounded so far away.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you here my beloved", the boy muttered. "My prince, I cannot bare to keep meeting as so. I am afraid", the girl muttered. "My princess, it is a great danger that we meet, but my love for you is greater than the rivalry between our kingdoms. I love you and death scares me not", the teen said passionately. 'Forbidden love', Lovina thought to herself. It was romantic she admitted, but even she feared for them. "As I could not live without you. Our love is stronger than the darkness that surrounds our world. As long as we are together I feel safe", she smiled. They met in a sweet kiss before they were interrupted.

"Your Highness, as I told you. The Prince of our enemy is trying to corrupt your daughter", a man of a white mask at his eyes said furiously. The King as it seemed entered the scene completely furious. "You fiend! Let my daughter go. My good man take my daughter, your future wife away from this vile scum", the king ordered. The masked man grabbed the girl harshly. "No father! Please, I love him!" The girl yelled in tears. "You have no word in this. Your role is to wed with the respectable duke not this royal scum! He is our enemy!" The king yelled as the guards grabbed onto the young prince.

The duke pulled the thrashing girl away as the king yelled, "Kill him!" Lovina shook her head. The girl would be forced away from her beloved. That was unfair. She came from behind the tree yelling, "No!" Before she woke up.

Crystal: well I hope you like the first chapter. It already starts with a lot of confusing things. From now and on things will slowly reveal themselves


	2. Troubling visions

Crystal: Well last chapter I forgot to mention that there will be references to the songs from the legend of Zelda

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or The Legend of Zelda songs

Note: The tune Lovina whistled is called "Nayru's theme or song" from the game of The legend of zelda: Oracle of time. The tune is important. If you'd like to see me draw any of the characters tell me in reviews and I will post them on my deviantart account. If you'd like I'll also post up how each of the songs should sound (P.S i love whistling so I'll perform the tunes). let's continue!

Troubling visions

Lovina had woken up from that strange dream feeling a sense of loneliness after seeing the separation of the two lovers. She saw Antonio and her nonno at waking up. "Antonio?" Lovina said suddenly. "Ah, Lovina, you're alright", Antonio sighed relieved. "Who killed those boys?" Lovina asked. Antonio looked at her confused. "What boys? Lovina do you remember where I found you?" Antonio asked her. "Well some guys took me into the woods. Something about someone finding me, and that they wouldn't let him be with me or something", Lovina groaned. Lovina noticed Antonio force a smile. "You must have been having a nightmare, Lovi. I found you passed out in your car as I walked by the book store", Antonio explained.

A dream? Lovina couldn't see it that way. It had all been too real, but if Antonio said he found her in her car, he couldn't possibly be lying. "Yeah... I guess I must of fallen asleep without realizing. Uh, thank you, Antonio", Lovina nodded to him rubbing her temples. "It wasn't any problem Lovina. I'll see you later. Mr. Romulus, thank you for receiving me", Antonio shook his hand. "No... Thank you, Antonio, for bringing her safely", Romulus nodded to him. Lovina's nonno, Romulus, had brown hair and honey brown eyes. Feli looked a lot like him more than she did.

"Now Lovi, rest up while I get some groceries. Feliciana, will be here soon", Romulus smiled as she nodded. Romulus stood up exiting the room. Not long after Feliciana came in. "Lovi, have you not been sleeping well? To faint in your car like that!" Feli began to tear up. "Feliciana, how did you know I fainted?" Lovina asked skeptical. Feli looked away quickly before saying. "Well I just saw nonno! Yeah! I mean he did call me while I was on a date with Ludwig", she rambled. Lovina sighed and gave a small laugh. "Okay, okay. Now it's late tomorrow we go to school so get to it, kitten", Lovina smiled placing a hand to ruffle her younger twin's hair.

Feli smiled softly. "Okay, Lovi. You know you've always worried about me". Feliciana laughed. "How can I not. You're a part of me. My other half", Loviba explained. Feli looked at her with a bigger smile. "I know...Good night, Lovi", she whispered. "Good night, Feli", Lovina called back. After the door was closed, Lovina's thoughts redirected back to Antonio. She was thankful that he'd brought her home, but she'd never mentioned where she lived. She began to wonder if there was something else to the whole situation.

It couldn't possibly be a coincidence that all of Antonio's group had all her classes. Second, they all talked to her so naturally on the first day when before she was the most hated person in her school. Third, why defend her and rescue her every time she was in danger? Fourth, it just so happened that her friends and sister were very well acquainted with them. She stayed thoughtful for a moment, and shook her head prying all the thoughts away. She decided that she was thinking too much on the situation and decided that maybe after all, the whole situation could be a mere coincidence.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina woke up to find herself in the same dark place from before, but only inside a huge castle. She was in a grand room full of luxurious things like mirrors surrounded by gold frames a bed with a silk canopy, and golden sheets, and assorted with white pillows and decorations. Looking around she spotted the girl she saw the first time in her dream. She heard her sobbing unconsolably. She looked out the mere window of the room and Lovina could only guess she had been locked in a tower.

Lovina got closer to try and tap her shoulder, but her hand went right through. The girl began to sing a tune. It was so melancholic to hear the humming and then the words were just as sad. "I want to leave this place up here, where darkness knows no end. My father's kept me locked in here... My love where could you be. Divine light, shine on me. Take me to the one I love. Courage born, I will escape. And finally face my fate...and finally face my fate", she sang her voice still as far away as the first time. She yearned to be with her beloved.

Lovina looked sadly as the girl walked away from the window when suddenly someone jumped through it startling the princess. "My dearest friend, do you have it?" The princess asked the girl that stood there had her brown hair straight down to her back in a long braid. "Your Grace, I have your scepter and your father's magic book like you asked. Are you sure you know what you're doing, princess?" The girl asked worried. "To be completely honest. I don't, but I know my beloved is out there. We shall escape together. Do you wish to join me? Or I will give you the freedom you need", the princess smiled as she grabbed the things.

"I will join you", the girl giggled. "Then so be it my, dearest friend. I will protect you", the princess told her holding her hands. 'I really want to see their faces", Lovina thought anxious. The princess headed towards the window pointing her scepter at it until it became a magic portal. She was about to get in until the girl called her attention. "You're Grace..." She said softly. The princess turned to her questioningly. "You always worry about me", the girl said. Lovina could distinguish a smile come to the princess's lips.

"How can I not..." The princess began to say, but the rest of the words were blurred as Lovina opened her eyes from her dream. "I don't understand", Lovina muttered. She didn't comprehend why she dreamed of that strange place or all of those people she'd never met before. She'd been having those dreams since Antonio and the others came. She knew something was going on with them. As crazy as it sounds, she was beginning to think they were demons. They did arrive on Halloween and they did always appear coincidentally when she was in trouble. Could it be possible?

She sighed getting dressed. Feliciana had been getting in a habit of being picked up by Ludwig. They could be demons maybe they were manipulating the people from her school and her friends and her sister? Lovina yelled in frutration at how crazy she was thinking. She drove off arriving to school towards her first class. There was a back door. Maybe she could listen to what they were saying. She walked in hearing them murmur. "So when are you going to tell her, toni", Gilbert asked the Spaniard. "No se, she might not take it so well. She might even find me a creep", Antonio sighed. Lovina was confused and walked to them, but not before hearing, "I'm sure she'll like you back, bro", Alfred assured.

Lovina blushed furiously a "what?" Slipping her mouth. Everyone turned to her startled a deep blush on Antonio's cheeks.

"Lovina? What a...uhh... Pleasant surprise", Gilbert said panicked. Lovina didn't move looking down at Antonio. "Lovina... I have to confess... That I really, really like you, and I know we've only met for a few weeks, but I was wondering if you would... Accept to be my girlfriend?" He breathed out, nervous. Lovina was shocked speechless. She'd never had a boyfriend because everyone always called her ugly and mean; much less one that had asked her out that was so attractive and popular. Antonio looked to his friends extremely upset and muttered, "I understand if there's someone else you like and I know we've barely known eachother, and I uh".

Lovina's eyes widened at having made him so upset with his silence, and she quickly spoke. "No! I don't mean no as in going out. I just... Blah! I've never had a boyfriend... Damn it, yes! But we have to get to know each other more if this is going to work", Lovina rambled completely embarrassed. Antonio's expression turned to pure joy as he hugged Lovina. "Oh, Lovi, thank you!" He grinned. Lovina pouted nodding down. "Ah, so princess dearest finally got herself a boy", Gilbert laughed. Lovina glared at Gilbert. "Shut it, potato two", she spat. Alfred laughed loudly. "Bro, she totally burned you", Alfred cackled.

Gilbert frowned and crossed his arms. After class, Antonio literally escorted her by wrapping his arm around her waist. Not only was it awkward, but uncomfortable as all of the students, more specifically girls, glared daggers of jealousy at her. And unfortunately, the Barbies stepped in her way. Bella was wide eyed looking at Antonio's arm wrapped around Lovina. "How much is Lovina paying you for the boyfriend service, toni?" Bella asked infuriating Lovina. Antonio spoke up calmly. "I am Lovina's boyfriend for free if she wants me", he cooed snuggling closer to Lovina.

Bella scoffed, but then smiled with another comeback. "Oh, I get it. You guys are doing the reenactment of Beauty and the Beast. So Antonio, when are you going to kiss the hideous lovibeast to see if she can even be a bit prettier that hideous", she laughed as her friends high fived her. Antonio chuckled making Lovina almost indignant if it weren't for the dripping sarcasm. "Well, Lovina is far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I don't see any other pretty girls around. Do you? Is it that your just jealous that I dob't find you in the least bit attractive?" Antonio said chuckling softly.

Bella's two follower bimbos giggled until Bella glared at them. "Can't defend yourself you dirty farm girl?" Bella yelled at Lovina. There was already a crowd surrounding their commotion. Lovina smiled slyly. She was ticked because she has been living on a farm before moving to her more luxurious home. "Yeah, Bella, I'm a farm girl, and I recognize a cow when I see one"(1), she smirked pulling Antonio away blowing Bella a kiss mockingly. Everyone laughed pointing at Bella who fumed. 'You bitch... He shouldn't be near you', Bella thought angrily.

~~xXXx~~

After a month of dating, Antonio had taken Lovina to their first date to a nearby fair. "Wow, the fair is here", Lovina beamed. She hadn't been to one in ages. The others had come along with them with their respective dates. "Birdie, let's go to that one with the caged baby chicks!" Gilbert jumped up and down as Madeline giggled. "Fine, Gil", she laughed lightly. Gilbert grinned before giving her a soft kiss. "Get a room you two!" Alice called them out grinning. Madeline squeaked as she pulled Gilbert away. "Alice, can we go to that one? The one with that Captain America plush toy!" He yelled, and without seeking approval pulled Alice away. "Slow down, Al", Alice laughed at his eagerness.

"Luddy, let's go to the teacups!" Feli beamed. Ludwig nodded, " Alright, let's go", he smiled lightly. That left Lovina and Antonio. "How about we ride the carousel", Antonio grinned. Lovina laughed, "that so childish". Antonio laughed, but stretched out his hand. "You can never be too old, right?" He spoke charmingly. Lovina looked at his hand with a shake of her head. "Yeah, you're never too old", she took his hand running towards the ride. Lovina got on one of the horses while Antonio rode on the one next to hers.

"Tell me about yourself, Lovina", Antonio asked as the Carousel moved. Lovina hummed before saying, "Well, I was born here. My grandfather has taken care of my twin and I since we were little. My parents died both from sickness after We were born. And well I grew up in a farm before my nonno got hired at a top paying job and we got a nice two story house. Everyone seems to hate me at school and it always has been that way", she finished smiling sadly, and looking down. She felt a hand raise her chin to see Antonio smiling at her with such a loving expression. "I don't hate you at all and neither do our friends. Let's enjoy tonight", Antonio grinned.

Lovina nodded feeling the cold autumn breeze tickle her face. The ride finished as Antonio pulled her to a stand where there was water guns that you had to shoot at a target the beam would color and the first to reach the top won. They both tried their best to shoot straight, and Antonio won. Lovina pouted squirting him with water at his face. He looked shocked as Lovina laughed loudly. Antonio smirked squirting her was mouth open in shock as Antonio laughed. Soon both of them were giggling as they moved to other games.

All the time everything was going great, and they ended at the ferris wheel. Antonio pulled Lovina on and they ascended stopping right at the top. "This is the most cliché movie moment ever", Lovina laughed. "But it's part of our cliché moment now", Antonio laughed along. They ended in a comfortable silence looking at the amazing view of the town. "I had a great time. Thank you for bringing me. You know... I felt like I could be myself", Lovina said suddenly. Antonio's expression softened. "I had a great time just being next to you", Antonio responded.

"Antonio, tell me about yourself", Lovina requested. Antonio thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, I actually was born in Spain. My parents, are somewhere exploring the world together. I decided to stay here. I love birds all of them. You know I'm glad i moved here and to your school. My mother always thought I'd end up getting a beautiful girl to love me. How right she was that I feel so damn lucky to have you", Antonio smiled looking at Lovina with such intensity. "Well I should be the one to feel lucky. I'm not pretty, but I got someone as handsome, thoughtful, and kind to like someone like me", Lovina responded. "On the contrary, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life", Antonio said beginning to slowly lean forward.

Lovina had forgotten all about trying to discover a possible hidden secret, but at the moment it only seemed that the world stopped. She closed her eyes leaning forward. Their lips were mere moments from touching when suddenly their car moved violently. Antonio looked up as a figure dressed in black robes stood at the edge of the cart. The robed man pulled Lovina quickly who thrashed violently. "Antonio!" She yelled helpless. The man was about to jump, but Antonio pulled him back. Lovina was slipping from the man's grasp as Antonio reached for him. Suddenly the man was levitated into the air.

Lovina looked to see Antonio moving his hand in a strange motion. The man growled irritated as he tried to keep Lovina still. His face was hidden, but red eyes stared at her menacingly. "Let go!" Lovina yelled. The man chuckled. "As you wish", he said. Lovina's eyes widened as the man complied letting her fall. The horrified screams from down below were tuned out as she reached a hand upwards. Lovina closed her eyes feeling far away. "Lovina!" Antonio yelled shocked. He jumped off throwing the robed man far inti the forest. Someone jumped quickly and caught Lovina.

Antonio sighed relieved seeing that Ludwig had caught her. When he landed safely on his feet, everyone stared shocked. Antonio received Lovina in his arms as she slumbered once more. "The shock got the best of her", Feliciana muttered afraid. "They've discovered us. Alice, you know what to do", Antonio ordered. Lovina had woken up without their notice fluttering her eyes opened. Alice put two fingers at her forehead. She suddenly opened them as her eyes shined a neon blue engulfing every person in the fair in light for few seconds.

Everyone then continued walking around the fair as if nothing had happened. "Their memories have been erased", Alice informed. "What are you?" Lovina said suddenly. Fear was beginning to consume her. "Lovina, remain calm", Alice muttered. Lovina shook her head in panic trying to remove herself from the Spaniard's arms. "Do it, Alice", Feliciana nodded sadly hiding her face on Ludwig's chest while crying. Alice sighed using the same trick on Lovina. Madeline came up to touch Lovina's forehead to slowly make her sleepy. "Don't please... Don't hurt me", Lovina mumbled falling asleep.

"They know we've found her. They want to finish her off like they did on 'that' day. We need to continue to search for who could possibly have sent her to get killed", Gilbert said looking around for anything suspicious. "Tonio, sooner or later we have to tell her. We can't just keep erasing her memories every time she's attacked. She's already in the dark too much as it is... She really thinks we could hurt her", Feliciana cried. Alfred nodded, "It is better to get to the truth. Of course, she'll be confused, and scared, but if we can keep her safe we have to tell her", Alfred agreed with Feliciana. Antonio looked down at Lovina's sleeping form.

"I know, but for now we have to get her to rest. Alice...what exactly was manipulated in her mind?" Antonio asked. "I know how important it was for you to finally find her so I only switched the moment that man interrupted you. She'll think you just conversed sweetly until the ferris wheel descended", Alice explained. Antonio nodded. "I think we should get in the car quickly. Her sleep will wear off soon. We could tell her that she fell asleep on the way back to her house", Madeline nodded to them.

They all agreed heading to the car. "We have to tell her soon. The faster, the better", Feliciana explained. "I know. I just saw how this normality of dating and how the simplicity of taking her here had made her so utterly happy. It made me want to stay here with her forever", Antonio sighed as they got on the black car. "But it's you who has made her happy. Being alone with just myself and Alice and Madeline wouldn't have been the same. She's cursed to suffer here, and you know exactly why", Feliciana told him seriously. "I know", Antonio muttered.

Crystal: well that's it for today. I leave you with a lot of more confusing information or I'm just moving this story really quickly and need to slow down. Review if you like the story and if you don't explain why in CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Meaning a way for me to fix the story instead of just getting random flames. But anyways see you next time! EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR AND STUFF! I typed this quickly on my iPhone!


End file.
